


Have Your Cake and Eat It Too

by its_crystal_queer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Eggpreg, F/F, Fingerfucking, Gem Egg Hell, Hand Jobs, Oviposition, Stuffing, i finally did it. i finally did the rosepearl oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_crystal_queer/pseuds/its_crystal_queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You, my dear, are everything,” Rose protested, kissing Pearl's cheek. “You are wonderful as yourself. You are wonderful as my dearest friend and my most precious lover. Especially now, carrying my eggs within you... my Pearl, you are the world.”</p><p>(in which pearl is fussy while pregnant in ways that only rose quartz can remedy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Your Cake and Eat It Too

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY DID IT. I FINALLY WENT THERE AND DID THE ROSEPEARL OVI  
> this was really fun mostly because i've never actually written a stuffing fic before so even though this was kind of a weak attempt it's something right? not to mention rosepearl is my life blood even more than pearlnet which is saying something  
> this goes out to gemshippingtrash who gets so many hot asks about rosepearl stuffing/oviposition. i'm jealous ;;;;

Pearl awoke to warm hands on the small of her back and instinctively she moaned. Her back had been sore recently from bearing the weight of eggs larger than expected of her build and whatever the hands were doing was working spectacularly. Rose's room had always been far more comfortable than her own but she seldom allowed herself to sleep in there until now. Of course, bearing Rose's eggs meant she was entitled to some spoiling, and Rose had been insistent that she sleep in an environment as comfortable as her own room.

(“Your room has no bed chambers at all?!” she remembered Rose asking earlier on in the gestation, completely baffled. “Well, I've never sleep until now,” she had replied, tracing the barely noticeable bump beneath her shirt.)

“Dozing off again?” came the syrupy voice of Rose Quartz, and Pearl smiled despite herself.

“Sorry... it's not as exciting as going on missions, but it passes the time.”

“You know why we can't take you on missions anymore, my Pearl,” Rose said softly, helping her to sit up. She brought Pearl onto her lap, kissing the top of her gem delicately while bringing her hands over to Pearl's stomach, running her hands over the taut flesh, feeling the shape of each egg.

“Yes, I know,” Pearl grumbled. She leaned against the soft roundness of Rose's chest and closed her eyes, concentrating on the feeling of Rose's hands sweeping over her stomach.

A low growl sounded and Pearl tensed in Rose's arms as Rose laughed in response, a warm tinkling laugh that left her feeling dizzy.

“Have you been putting off eating again?” she asked, humour in her voice. “You know you're capable of eating when I'm not here, right?”

Pearl snuggled into the crook of Rose's neck, hiding behind her hair. “It's better when you are here, though,” she muttered.

“True,” Rose agreed. Effortlessly she reached into the inner sanctum of her gem, extracting a sponge cake that looked like it had not long since been baked. “I picked this up from the bakery in town earlier. We've done this so often now they've started to expect me.”

Carefully she began feeding Pearl, who had never been a fan of eating but had an obligation now due to the eggs. She'd deliberately put off eating for as long as possible, so it was Rose's job to coax her into eating, and somewhere along the way it had become routine. Most likely because being filled with Rose's brood had awakened something more animalistic in Pearl – now she couldn't stand to be touched by Garnet or Amethyst, much less spoon-fed by them, so the responsibility had fallen on Rose's shoulders instead.

(She wasn't complaining, mind. Being able to run her hands over Pearl's swollen belly afterwards made up for the whining.)

“Taste good?” Rose asked, as Pearl reluctantly began to chew. After she swallowed the mouthful she nodded, smiling at Rose tentatively.

“I guess.”

Rose smiled at that. Although Pearl was hesitant to submit to eating she could never turn down something Rose had gone out of her way to bring her, so not outwardly admitting she liked the taste was her way of staying in control of the situation. Having spent thousands of years together, Pearl was startlingly easy to figure out these days.

Still, Pearl had a small appetite even when she was pregnant with an entire brood of Rose's eggs, so only managed three quarters of the cake before pushing it away with a groan.

“I can't take anymore,” she insisted, leaning forward a little and burping into the back of her hand. “Please, Rose...”

“Oh, all right,” Rose agreed in surrender. She began to eat the rest of the cake herself, spooning bites into her mouth with one hand while using the other to massage Pearl's now extremely tight stomach. Pearl hid her face in Rose's hair again, breathing in the scent of the ocean that always clung to her. After Rose had finished she palmed Pearl's taut belly with both hands, massaging the sides before her hands slipped lower. Pearl squeaked.

“R-Rose!!” she gasped, her face emerging from Rose's hair, glowing a rich cerulean. “Th-Th-That is-”

“You mean you don't want to?” Rose asked playfully, her fingers ghosting beneath the waistband of Pearl's shorts. The latter whimpered at her touch.

“I-It's not that, it's just I, uh,” Pearl stammered. Her eyes were shut tightly. “You know... I'm kind of... too big to do this kind of thing now...”

“You don't have to touch me too if you don't want to,” Rose murmured, pressing a kiss to the edge of Pearl's jaw. “But I can tell you're dying for some release.”

Pearl's breath hitched as Rose's hands danced down to her egg hole, which was already beginning to leak at Rose's touch. Rose's mouth turned up in a mischievous smile and she pulled her fingers out from Pearl's shorts, inspecting the pale liquid on her fingers in fascination.

“Already, Pearl? I knew you were desperate, but I didn't realise how so,” Rose said. Pearl stared in a mixture of horror and amazement as Rose lifted her fingers to her mouth, sucking on them carefully.

“ _Rose_ ,” whined Pearl, covering her face. Her face was burning with humiliation. “You _know_ why my libido is so high, please don't tease me about it.”

“Forgive me, my Pearl,” she said gently, taking care in tugging down Pearl's shorts so it was easier to slide her hands down to her crotch. She waited for a few seconds, allowing time for Peal to prepare mentally, before slowly splaying Pearl's legs and pushing a finger in. The reaction was immediate; Pearl gasped, biting down on her hand, and buried her head against Rose's shoulder. Pearl's hole was small (Rose couldn't help but wonder how in the world she was going to lay a brood as big as hers) but the fluids leaking through acted as a lubricant, softening the outside enough for Rose to gently slip another finger in. Pearl's entire body tensed up, and Rose held her in place, wrapping an arm safely around Pearl's ballooning stomach.

“A-Ah,” Pearl cried, her hips bucking involuntarily. Rose began to roll her fingers around, knowing the routine Pearl liked by now. Circular motions, pinch, trace the orifice of the egg hole, repeat.

Pearl was a quivering mess in Rose's arms. She squirmed but didn't resist Rose's tender touches, allowed the sloppy kisses Rose laid down her neck, leaned into the free hand that roamed the uneven terrain of her belly. So much stimulation. She was gasping for air she didn't even need, just to try and hold onto where she was, hold herself back from orgasm just a little while longer.

Rose's fingers were soaked, her hand glistening with liquid that just kept on dripping. Her skin was slick with perspiration, something she loved, the air thick with the scent of her sweat and Pearl's fluids.

“Sing for me, Pearl,” she grunted, usual gentleness replaced by animal instinct, intensity. Her fingers pumped in and out with more firmness than before and Pearl cried out reflexively, arching her back a little, trying to move her hips. She had less control now that she was carrying and ultimately when it came to Rose getting her off it ended unfortunately quickly.

With one final cry her orgasm washed over her, the noise swallowed by Rose pressing her lips to Pearl's as her body continued to spasm, shaking with the sensation. Her chest was rising and falling, her legs trembling.

“R-Rose,” she stuttered as she broke free from the kiss, leaning her head back against Rose's mane of curls. Every inch of her body felt like it was on fire.

“Pearl,” Rose hummed, equally as satisfied. She wiped the remnants of the liquid on her dress before moving both hands to Pearl's stomach, tracing each egg, smoothing her hands over the defining curve. She pulled Pearl's body closer to her. “You're so beautiful, my Pearl.”

“N-N-Not in the slightest,” Pearl stammered, her face still a warm blue hue. She began to play with the ends of Rose's hair. “Compared to you I am nothing.”

“You, my dear, are everything,” Rose protested, kissing Pearl's cheek. “You are wonderful as yourself. You are wonderful as my dearest friend and my most precious lover. Especially now, carrying my eggs within you... my Pearl, you are the world.”

Pearl didn't have the words – couldn't form the words – to articulate how much that meant to her, coming from Rose's pure heart, coming from the person who meant so much to her. So instead of talking she boldly leaned over, clumsily pressing a kiss to Rose's lower lip, before snuggling back against her and placing her hands atop of Rose's.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not really a fan of tentadicks on gems so like in my other eggfic i kind of left it up to interpretation whether the egg hole was internal or external. go nuts guys


End file.
